TODOS ODIAN A OBITO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Obito y Hinata son novios sin saber que sasuke planea quitarle a su novia. Abv lemon


**aHola a todos que aman el ObitoHina, este fic va dedicados a ustedes ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii AMOOOOOOO AAAA Obittoooooooooooooo….mua mua besitos.**

**Nota Malvada. Observaciones.**

**.el clan Uchiha esta con vida y Obito es el primo de Sasuke e Itachi,**

**SIN MASS DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO NUMERO UNO SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,, DETTEBAYO APOYEN SI NO LA VIRGINAD DE OBITO CORRE PELIGROOOOOOOO, LA INOCENCIA DE UN SER INOCENTE ESTA EN SUS MANOS.**

* * *

Poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche iba desapareciendo a manos de los rayos del sol, la brisa del viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles y la frescura de la brisa del mar inundaban todos los lugares cercanos a las costas combinando perfectamente con la densa neblina que decencia desde los altos de las montañas azules que se alzaban imponentes como obeliscos diseñados perfectamente para proteger a los habitantes de la villa escondida entre las hojas. Con el pasar del tiempo esta antes pequeña aldea se había convertido en una gran nación donde se destacaban dos grandes clanes, el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga dos poderosas familias reconocidas por sus habilidades únicas en el combate, lo cual provocaba que se formara una eterna rivalidad que empezaba a llegar limites insospechados que estaban dando paso a un profundo odio que solo se solucionaría con derramamiento de sangre y muerte.

Pero el destino es incierto y también caprichoso, se dice que el destino favorece a quienes están dispuestos a sacrificar su propia vida por amor y castiga a quienes solo ven por si mismos sin importar si causan dolor a otros, es por eso que la vida da vueltas y vueltas dispuesta a marcar la vida de cada ser que habitase la tierra, pero eso el tiempo lo diría, pero mientras tanto muchos sucesos estaban a punto de pasar.

En uno de los rincones más alejados de la aldea cerca del monumento a los lideres, estaba la academia Ninja que acaba de abrir las puertas para que sus nuevos miembros ingresasen, poco a poco los salones de clase empezaban a llenarse, en menos de una hora ya todos estaban pasando clases, la tranquilidad era casi perfecta de no ser por que un montón de chicas no dejaban de mandar cartas de amor al pequeño Sasuke Uchiha de seis a;os que solo deseaba poder estudiar tranquilo, aunque eso no era posible no solo las chicas lo molestaban también su primo Obito se le reía en cara por su desgracia, mentalmente juro vengarse de su primo a penas estuvieran solos, una traviesa y macabra sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sasuke al imaginar a su primito llorar al no encontrar sus amados gogles, oh si Obito Uchiha sufriría ese día, con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su mente decidió ignorar a sus acosadoras para atender a su maestro, no sin antes planear todo los detalles de su venganza.

Poco después el timbre del recreo sonó dando paso a que todos salieran volando llevándose por delante a Iruka Semsei que acabo tendido en el suelo con marcas de pisada por todo su cuerpo, al ver esa escena Obito estallo en risas mientras se marchaba agarrándose la panza para calmarse, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba detrás de él, cuando reacciono este tenia sus gogles en mano y corría velozmente hacia el bosque que rodeaba la academia, Obito no dudo en reaccionar y emprendió su búsqueda, pero las trenzas de sus zapatos le jugaron una mala pasada y acabo de cara contra el piso y con las rodillas lastimadas, un quejido resonó en el lugar Obito intento pararse pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impedía además de que todos se estaban burlando de él, en un nuevo intento logro levantarse apoyándose en un faro de madera, una fuerte punzada en sus rodillas casi le hizo caer, pero alguien se interpuso en frente de él evitando su caída, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas solo agradeció mientras era llevado aun lugar más privado, en todo el trayecto no logro ver el rostro de la persona que le estaba ayudando, solo cuando esta lo deposito suavemente en el suelo, quedo perplejo ante sus ojos estaba la niña muy bonita sus ojos eran casi blancos al igual que la luna perfectamente rodeados por unas negras y rizadas pestañas y su piel blanquita combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello azulado oscuro que parecía brillar con luz propia, claro que a él le hubiera gustado que fuese un poco más largo, pues esta muy corto para su gusto pero aun así era muy linda con mucho nerviosismo se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre.

La respuesta que obtuvo lo dejo perplejo frente a él estaba la hija de Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan enemigo de los Uchiha, por instinto y por orgullo se hubiera alejado, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que esta pequeña era diferente a los demás miembros de su clan su corazón se lo decía a gritos, con una enorme sonrisa se presento agradeciendo la atención que ella le estaba brindando, Hinata solo le dedico su mejor sonrisa acompañado de un hermoso sonrojo que termino de cautivar al Uchiha. Al final Obito ya estaba curado mientras que Hinata le pedía tener cuidado, poco después el timbre de entrada sonó ambos se marcharon pero Obito caminaba lentamente debido para no abrir nuevamente las heridas, Hinata se percato de esto y se emparejo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar, al final ambos ingresaron al salón de clases tomados de la mano, cosa que causo que todos empezaran a gritar cosas comprometedoras incluso el mismo Sasuke arqueo una ceja al ver esa escena y por un momento sintió unos celos terribles al ver a esa niña tan linda cerca de su primo, pero sus celos fueron en aumento al ver que Obito le daba un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante causando que esta se sonrojara ferozmente y empezara a jugar con sus deditos causando que se viera realmente tierna.

Un suspiro de fastidio escapo de sus perfectos labios al ver que este se sentaba a su lado y empezara a dibujar corazoncitos con todo y flechas, Sasuke tuvo que contener las enormes tomar aquel cuaderno y estrellárselo en la cabeza, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo mientras tanto esperaría paciente al igual que un cazador espera paciente atrapar a su presa, mientras Sasuke planeaba con lujo de detalles su macabro plan Hinata no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo amigo, le parecía tan lindo y amigable, por un momento cuando lo vio a los ojos pensó que miraba a la misma noche, sin poder evitarlo se sintió atraída a él como nunca antes, ni siquiera la admiración que ella sentía hacia Naruto provocaba lo que ahora ella estaba sintiendo al ver estado tan cerca de Obito, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza que nunca al pensar si su destino estaba ligado junto a Obito Uchiha.

Cuando la clase termino todos alistaron sus cosas y empezaron a marcharse como Kami Sama manda llevándose nuevamente a Iruka por delante y al Hokage que estaba detrás de la puerta, al final ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo totalmente dolidos por el trato recibido, Hinata fue la ultima en salir teniendo cuidado de no pisar a sus superiores que aun seguían en el suelo, sin prisa emprendió el camino hacia su casa pero al doblar una esquina se encontró con la persona que estuvo ocupando sus pensamientos casi todo el día, con mucho nerviosismo mezclados con una gran alegría se acerco a Obito, el cual lucia muy alegre de ver a su amiga sin poder controlarse la tomo de su mano y se la llevo a una heladería, pronto ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso helado de chocolate con chispas de nueces sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke los estaba observando desde un mesa mientras se tapaba la cara con un diario a modo de escondite, este solo esperaba el momento perfecto para arruinar aquel bello momento, tan sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que los dos ya se estaban marchando solo cuando reacciono salio velozmente y lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos bien abiertos, Hinata y Obito estaban abrazados a modo de despedida, claro que eso no hubiera sido tan malo, si no que Hinata le dio un suave beso en la frente a Obito causando que ambos se sonrojaran, al final Hinata se marcho y Obito se quedo ahí parado como una estatua mientras se tocaba la frente una y otra vez, un tic nervioso se apodero de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Obito y se lo llevaba a rastras ignorando las suplicas de este.

Las horas pasaron velozmente el anochecer al fin había llegado y Hinata y Obito no dejaban de pensar el uno en el otro, sin quererlo ambos miraron ala luna desde sus ventanas pidiéndoles permanecer juntos a pesar del odio que separaba a sus familias y con esos pensamientos se fueron a dormir ignorando que un gran peligro se acercaba.


End file.
